


give me your spare key

by to the victor (nataleaf)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataleaf/pseuds/to%20the%20victor
Summary: sometimes you've just gotta move in together before you ACTUALLY move in together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	give me your spare key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bieee_11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bieee_11/gifts).



The first time Hinata stayed over at Atsumu’s apartment was more of an accident than a planned occurrence. It started out promisingly enough; they’d stolen back to his place after a late night studying at the library with Sakusa, Shion, and Tomas followed by an even later night grabbing ramen with Bokuto. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Atsumu had asked as Hinata had begun to pull his hand from Atsumu’s where they had naturally parted ways countless times before on the walk home. It was nearing one in the morning, but Atsumu wasn’t ready for the night to end. There was a beat when Hinata just looked at Atsumu, as if considering staying, as if considering leaving. Then, Hinata’s fingers tightened around Atsumu’s and he took a step back towards him.

“Alright,” he smirked, “But I get to choose the movie.”

“In your dreams.”

If asked, Atsumu would say it was far too late and that it made more sense for Hinata to crash at his place, but really Atsumu didn’t want to let go of Hinata’s hand to let him continue to his own building a few blocks away. They argued over what movie to put on before falling asleep slumped together on the couch fifteen minutes in. 

Atsumu stirred in the middle of the night as Hinata shifted away from him and off the couch. He blinked up at Hinata, squinting to see him in the glow of the television screensaver.

“I thought I should move to the floor,” Hinata whispered, voice loud in the silent apartment. Atsumu moved to lay down on the couch and pulled Hinata back down to sit in front of him.

“No, stay.”

Atsumu woke the next morning sweaty and overheating with Hinata’s hair plastered to his arm and a crick in his neck from the awkward angle at which it had come to rest against the arm of the couch. Hinata, who could sleep through an earthquake, barely stirred as Atsumu hoisted himself over the back of the couch and padded to the kitchen to make coffee.

Atsumu had thrown a tangerine at Hinata to wake him up (it was really more of a toss) that had hit him in the throat (unintentionally, okay?), in response to which Hinata sprung off the couch and tackled Atsumu, so perhaps their first morning together wasn’t as domestic as Atsumu might have hoped. Still, he’d never been so happy at 9 in the morning.

From then on, Hinata staying over at Atsumu’s became somewhat of a regular occurrence. His apartment was, after all, (arguably) closer to campus (by a handful of meters). It’s not that there was anything wrong with Hinata’s apartment, but Atsumu’s had the larger bed and the Netflix subscription. When Hinata had failed a particularly hard test, it was Atsumu’s couch that he wanted to curl up on under a blanket and wallow until he felt better, or until Atsumu brought him a cup of tea, whichever came first. Atsumu made sure it was always the tea. 

Hinata slowly took over Atsumu’s refrigerator after being horrified to discover that the man didn’t cook for himself more than three nights a week and that his definition of cooking was pouring boiling water into a cup noodle. Atsumu gave Hinata his spare key so that he would stop bothering Atsumu to go to the grocery store with him and could drop off groceries in Atsumu’s apartment on his own terms. The first time Hinata abused this privilege to fall asleep in Atsumu’s bed while he was out late drinking with his brother, Atsumu had screamed so loudly that his neighbor had pounded angrily on the adjoining wall of the apartment. The next time, a few weeks later, Atsumu had simply moved Hinata to one side of the bed and laid down next to him. The best part of Atsumu’s day became waking up before Hinata and tracing lines between the moles on his back as the morning light filtering through the curtains painted the room a soft yellow. 

Hinata did the cooking as Atsumu did the laundry that Hinata forgot on Atsumu’s bedroom floor as he dashed out the door for classes to which he was perpetually late. Hinata bought groceries as Atsumu bought an extra set of towels and a bottle of Hinata’s shampoo for him to use when he stayed the night. Atsumu had never realized how much he could miss the scent of citrus until Hinata started using Atsumu’s coconut shampoo when he used his shower. Before he even realized it was happening, half of his bathroom counter and the bottom drawer of his dresser were dedicated to Hinata. Atsumu woke up with Hinata in his arms more often than not, and on the mornings when Hinata had stayed in his own apartment the night before, Atsumu missed the warmth of another person in his bed sorely. He was a horrible sleeper; he had been known to shove Atsumu or himself off the bed in the middle of the night more than once, but Atsumu struggled to fall asleep without him there.

“Your lease is up in June, right?” Atsumu asked one morning, sitting on the counter as Hinata made an omelette at the stove.

“Yeah, in just under a month. I guess I should be looking at new places,”

“Don’t,” Atsumu interrupted, “We already spend most nights at my place, and it’ll be a year and a half together soon. Move in with me.”

Atsumu held his breath, expecting some pushback if only because Hinata had a tendency to be contrary, but all he saw was a soft smile taking over Hinata’s face as he tipped the eggs over one bowl of rice and cracked a raw egg onto another for himself. “Okay,” he said as he set the bowls aside and came to stand in front of Atsumu at the counter.

“Really? You’re willing to put up with me for the next twelve months?”

“Always,” and Hinata rose onto his toes to press a kiss to Atsumu’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this, i read domestic and making breakfast and got kind of carried away. have a lovely day!! i hope this brightened yours <3


End file.
